THERE IS FRIENDLY AND FRIENDLIER
by Black Moon-Shadow
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome finally discover each others feeling. through much arguing. aww man I totally suck at summaries. Juss read the story and I really hope you like it... there will be lemons INU-KA,SA-MI..
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, just my fanfics and any characters that I might make. You never know. ON w/ the story!  
Inside Summary: Well... Just read it.

chapter one

Intro of what happened

We start our story with Kagome and Sango at the hot springs. It was normal they supposed nothing special just another day. Sango and Kagome were sitting there and enjoying the hot water. Sango broke the silence.

"Say Kagome?"

"Yea Sango?"

"Inuyasha has been acting really different lately..."

"Really? I haven't noticed..." Sango stared at her at the corner of her eye.

"Kagome you're not telling me something. Spill now!"

"Come on, you know I tell everything. 'Well, not everything.'

"Yea I know."

"Come on lets get back to Inuyasha and the others. I am totally getting all pruny. "

" Yea..." They change into their original outfits.

When Sango and Kagome get back at the Camp Site:

"You two were gone forever!" Inuyasha complained.

"Calm down Inuyasha, were here now." Kagome replied.

"Yes, that is the important thing." Miroku looked over at Sango and gave her a michiefious grin.

"Yeah, just remember to keep your hands to yourself monk." She said, giving him a fair warning.

"Sweet, sweet, Sango, it flatters me. "

"Well..." Miroku reached down to groped her butt.

'BAM' The sound of Sango's Hiraikotsu hitting numbskull. ( owww poor Miroku . HIT HIM AGAIN LOL )

After that little event, they all climbed into either his/her own sleeping bag, except for Inuyasha; who would rather be in a tree above kagome's sleeping area.

The Next Morning:

Kagome was the first to rise. She started to cook some ramen for Inuyasha and other things for breakfast. Inuyasha begun to stir as his nose twitched from the sweet smell of ramen being cooked.

"Hey Kagome." He said as he jumped out of the tree.

"Morning Inuyasha, sleep well?" ( aww you know Kagome is a REAL sweety. )

Miroku, Sango , Kilala, and Shippo woke up slowly.

"Inuyasha...?" Kagome started again.

"Yea?" He said in a bad attitude kind of way.

"I have to go home. "

"Your not goin' home!"

"Inuyasha, there nothing you can do to stop me..." says calmly .

"Oh just watch me!"

"Inuyasha.one word. oswari."

"Bam!" The force of Inuyasha's rosary beads pulled him down, to where his face met the ground.  
Kagome ran as fast as possible to the well and jumped in the well; as the beautiful blue light consume her.

"Ya know you could be a lil' bit nicer Inuyasha." Sango said.

"Feh." ( self explanatory )

"Yes, you could give her a break every once in a while. " Miroku added.

"Keh, I don't think I need to take advice from someone whose a lecher! " Inuyasha said.

Well hoped you liked it 'cause I sure did. Well DUuuuuh. Anyway post me a couple times to confirm that I should go on ... who knows where it is gonna end.


	2. A Dashing Kagome

Here's 2 u Inu-freak1116! thanx for pushing me forward, I mean if no one likes it, then I won't go on. So since you think its a good start, then I will.

ON WIDD DA CHAPPIE!

CHAPTER 2  
Kagome's POV:

Kagomes sat at her desk. 'Oh my god! inuyasha can be such a jerk at times!' I can't concentrate on my homework that I haven't done in forever!' ( me: lol ) She went down stairs and seen her mom cooking hamburgers and o-rings for lunch, while souta was playing a video game and grandpa reading a book. The most excited part of her family, at the moment, sadly was Buyo playing with a ball of yarn.

"Hey Mom, it's rather boring day, isn't it?"

"Well Baby, if your looking for excitment maybe call up that nice boy."

"What nice boy, mom ?"

"Oh, what was his name. AH, Hojo."

"Mom, I REALLY don't wanna see him.Why spend a day with a guy like him who is a to considerate and he just gets on my nerves really."

"Sorry Honey, it was just a thought. Well you figure this out. SOTA!DAD!LUNCH IS READY! Kagome will you serve the table?" Her mom said in a hurry-full way.

"Souta, feed Buyo before we eat."

"Yes Ma'am."

After lunch:

"Mom, thanks for the meal, but I am gonna run off to town. Possibly I will find something to do there."

She appears at the local town theatre and is about to watch and pay for "Finding Nemo." (Me:i luv that dory.)

After 30 minutes of watching the show, Hojo comes through the doors and sees kagome

"Hi there Kagome!"  
"SHUDDUP!" The audience screeches.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she thought, 'I need to get out of here. I swear, that boy is so annoying.' I gotta go, I'll see you later Hojo! " She rushed out the exit door.

Sorry this one kind of suxs b/c i stayed up to late but tell me what u think..and i will write more. Okay.. byers for now!


End file.
